


How to use the patented due South virtual bar life strategy™

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Everything is due South, Gen, The patented due South virtual bar life strategy, and nothing hurts, flowchart, step-by-step guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A step-by-step guide.</p>
<p>a.k.a. proof that everything IS, in fact, due South (and nothing hurts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to use the patented due South virtual bar life strategy™




End file.
